The First Dimension
The pups get in the portal, but unfortunately in this dimension can go one pup for, so the pups choose Wolfy to go on the first dimension, while this, the others wait for him to go back . = The First Dimension = (Wolfy wake up in some place) Wolfy: Where i´m? Wolf: You are on a zoo man. Wolfy: What? how could this be? Wolf: You're here since month man. Wolfy: But... (Wolfy give a great look on he is) Wolfy: This is the zoo of adventure bay... Wolf: Yup. Wolfy: But this is strange, i should be on the paw patrol. Wolf: uh.... no, a german shepherd brought you here. Wolfy: Chase! Wolf: Yeah, this is his name. Wolfy: I have to go out of here. Wolf: You say this everyday. Wolfy: Ok but now i will go, bye, (put his paw on his head) Teleport! (Nothing happened) Wolf: .... uh, alright, it´s lunch time so why you don´t come with us? Wolfy: No, i don´t have time for this, Red Of Kiser! (transform) Wolf: .............................. Wolfy(K): At least this is working, bye guys.... (fly away) Some people: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Wolfy(K): Hunf.... Did this people never seen a pup flying? = Meanwhile = (The pups was seeing the Apolo, when...) Reporter: Just got the news that a wolf pup escaped from the zoo, some say seen it flying. Chase: There just one wolf pup there... Skye: Yeah and some seen him flying? Rubble: Come on, in the best part of episode... Marshall: Why he escaped? Chase: Maybe his is bad with me and want to return the favor... Zuma: Hey dude i don´t think he want that. Skye: Yeah, he don´t escaped just for go after you, i will see if i can found him. Chase: Carefull, we don´t know what he want. (Skye then go after Wolfy and found him flying on his direction) Wolfy(K): Ahhhhhh!!!! (stop) Skye? Skye: Wolfy, you are flying? Wolfy(K): Yup. Skye: You will got some problems if you stay here, back to the zoo... Wolfy(K): What happened to you guys... i was think i´m on paw patrol. Skye: Nup, Chase catch you and put you in the zoo. Wolfy(K): Can you say where Chase is? Skye: No, you won´t will do anything with him. Wolfy(K): Skye, i don´t have reason for this. Skye: Back to the zoo Wolfy. Wolfy(K): Oh yeah i forgot you love him. Skye: (embarrassed) That Doesn´t matter. Wolfy(K): Look Skye i don´t was escaped for nothing, i won´t come back without talk with Chase. (fly to the lookout) Skye: (call Ryder) Ryder, Wolfy is going here, he want Chase! Ryder: Don´t worry, we will be ready. = Some Moments Later = Wolfy(K): Hello, someone there? Chase: I´m here, what you want? Wolfy(K): I need you pup tag! Chase: Never! Wolfy(K): So i have to retrive from you? Chase: You can try! why are you red? Wolfy(K): (goes and quickly takes Chase´s pup tag) Chase: What? Wolfy(K): (break the first orb) Thanks Chase: Give me back! Wolfy(K): (give it back)Sorry but you don´t was let me any choice, now bye. (transform back) Chase: Where you think ou going? Wolfy: Back to the zoo, is my place right? Chase: Yeah but... Wolfy: Don´t talk with me Chase, i´m just a wolf, that´s why you don´t give me a choice to talk right? Chase: Don´t was for this. Wolfy: Stay with your girlfriend and with your friends, i have real people who cares with me! Chase: Wolfy, i... (Then the Wolfy left the dimension and goes tho the portal lobby) Astrid: Who was? Wolfy: very bad, Chase put me on a zoo. Chase: .... sorry i really was think do that when i found you. Wolfy: Well at least you don´t made the wrong choice, it´s your time to go on the second dimension let´s go to the second dimension Chase, we have to be carefull. Chase: I will. Wolfy: Me too. = = = __NOEDITSECTION__